This invention is in the field of fishing tackle, and more particularly, relates to an attachment for a fishing hook.
Of the many obstacles facing a fisherman in search of the elusive "one that got away", one of the more frustrating problems is presented by underwater brush, weeds, or other obstacles. Although underwater brush and weeds are attractive habitat for many varieties of fish, these same underwater flora all too often present an unavoidable snag or trap for the fisherman's favorite lure or jig. The same element of the fishing lure that is responsible for snagging a fish, that is the hook, is susceptible itself to being snagged on underwater brush or weeds. The likelihood that a lure or jig will become entangled in underwater weeds is increased with the number of hooks on the lure--that is, a treble hook provides three times the number of "snagging" barbs than a single barb hook.
In search of a "weedless" hook that is less susceptible to being snagged by underwater brush and weeds, prior fishermen have been drawn to certain weedless devices of the prior art that include a thin, flexible metal strip attached to the jig head that extends over the barb of the fish hook. The thin metal strip is pushed aside from the barb when the lure and hook are struck by a fish. In a variation on this type of weedless jig, another jig head of the prior art includes a flexible member mounted to the jig head into which the barb of the hook is transfixed or implanted. In the case of both of these weedless jigs of the prior art, the weedless feature is adapted for use on a single hook only, being generally unusable with treble or twin hooks. Moreover, these weedless jigs are cumbersome and time-consuming to use because it is first necessary to remove the hook from the lure in order to attach the weedless feature. These weedless jig heads are particularly detrimental to the action of lures, such as lures with cupped bills, spinner plugs, and jointed lures.
In view of the ever-present need for a weedless hook, and in view of the significant limitations of the weedless jig heads of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a fishing hook to make the hook, particularly a treble hook, weedless. It is another object to provide a weedless hook attachment that can be used with a wide variety of fishing lures without significantly diminishing the action of the lure. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hook attachment that is disposable and that is quickly and easily attached to the fishing hook. Further objects and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure and accompanying figures.